Num lugar para lá do real
by Faith Dumas
Summary: Existem alturas em que só queremos fugir, esconder-nos de tudos e de todos. Encontrar-mos esse lugar... para lá do que é real


**DISCLAIMER.: Nenhuma das personagens me pertence. Apenas escrevo pelo gozo que isso me dá. Espero que apreciem e que deixem a vossa opinião.**

**

* * *

**

**Num Lugar Para Lá Do Real**

Grimauld Place era actualmente um local em decadência. As divisões votadas ao abandono, já mal transmitiam o esplendor e magnificência de outrora. Desses tempos, sobravam apenas alguns resquícios numa peça ou outra da mobília que ainda por ali restava.

Naquele que já havia sido o quarto do seu padrinho, Harry encarava o vazio com uma garrafa quase vazia de firewisky na mão.

Não estava sóbrio. A sua mente divagava entre as memórias dos acontecimentos mais recentes, e acontecimentos anteriores.

A guerra terminara. O menino-que-sobreviveu cumprira a sua tarefa e derrotara o Lord das Trevas. Mas… tanto se havia perdido! Existiam feridas que demorariam o seu tempo a sarar, e outras que nunca sarariam por completo.

Tantas mortes já haviam ocorrido por sua causa, tantas vidas inutilmente destruídas.

Com um último gole, bebeu o que restava daquele líquido que, pelo menos por momentos, lhe permitia esquecer tudo em seu redor. Pelo menos por breves instantes ele tinha a possibilidade de deixar de ser Harry Potter, O Eleito, para passar a ser Harry Potter, apenas Harry Potter.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça para trás. Com esse movimento levantou-se uma nuvem de poeira, que subiu pelo ar até se desvanecer.

Deixou-se ficar por instantes naquela quietude, rodeado apenas pelo silêncio. Um silêncio sereno, que lhe transmitia a paz que ele tão desesperadamente necessitava.

Permaneceu assim. O mundo pareceu parar para ele. Não interessava aquilo que ocorria no exterior. Apenas aquela paz lhe importava!

De súbito, porém, um choro fê-lo despertar. Levou a mão à face para tentar limpar os olhos e, quando finalmente conseguiu olhar em seu redor reparou na diferença existente na divisão. Aquele já não era o quarto onde instantes antes tinha estado! Aquele era…

Levantou-se de um pulo da cama onde estava deitado. As suas roupas permaneciam as mesmas e estavam um pouco amarrotadas, mas não se preocupou com isso quando abriu de rompante a porta e desceu as escadas que conduziam ao rés-do-chão.

Oriundos da cozinha vinham alguns sons que lhe indicavam que era para ali que ele se deveria dirigir.

Quando lá chegou deparou-se com uma cena que lhe trouxe as lágrimas aos olhos.

Uma mulher ruiva tentava dar a papa ao seu filho que, sentado numa cadeirinha, se divertia a espalhar a comida sobre si e pelo chão. Um homem alto, de cabelos morenos e óculos no rosto, observava a cena com uma expressão ternurenta.

-Vamos lá Harry! Tens de comer a papinha!

-Bábá… gá dá…. – Respondeu-lhe o pequeno Harry agitando freneticamente os braços e espalhando mais comida em consequência disso.

Uma sonora gargalhada fez-se ouvir pela divisão.

-James! E se parasses de te rir às minhas custas e viesses ajudar a alimentar o teu filho? Anda lá!

-Sim minha ruivinha! Com todo o prazer! Tu só tens de convencer o Harry a comer, não é campeão?

Como resposta, o pequeno atirou uma grande porção de comida para cima do pai!

Foi a vez da mulher se rir. Lily ainda se estava a recompor quando olhou em redor e reparou que estavam a ser observados.

-Harry, meu querido! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? - Caminhou até ele e alisou-lhe a camisa amarrotada. – Sabes que não é nada bom para ti vires aqui!

-Eu… precisava de vos ver! Precisava de estar com vocês!

-Harry! – James deixara o filho pequeno entretido a brincar com a comida e encontrava-se agora junto da mulher. – O que é que se passou contigo? Pareces tão abatido!

-Nada! Tudo! Eu… - Harry parou para organizar os pensamentos. – Na minha vida parece que está sempre a passar-se alguma coisa. Já é tão… comum que… é como se não fosse nada!

-Oh Harry! – Lily abraçou-o e conduziu-o até ao sofá da sala. – Fala connosco. O que é que te deixou assim?

-Eu… Depois de ter derrotado Voldemort, eu pensei que as coisas fossem ter um fim! Eu pensei que finalmente pudesse saber o que é ter uma vida normal. Uma família, uma casa. Mas… mas nada é assim! Foram as lutas para prender os Death Eathers, que tinham fugido. Foram as celebrações. Foram as pessoas à minha volta sempre a querer dizer-me o que fazer e quando fazer. A querer saber tudo aquilo que eu faço e a julgarem-me por isso.

O moreno respirou profundamente. Na verdade desde que a derrota do temido Lord havia sido consumada, que ele não tinha um minuto de sossego. Tentara alguns relacionamentos mas, com todas as pessoas constantemente a julgá-lo e a tentar meter-se na sua vida, isso tornara-se numa missão quase impossível.

Havia alguém, uma pessoa, que ele desejava mais do que tudo. Alguém com quem se encontrava em momentos fugazes e com a qual se permitia a desfrutar da vida. No entanto não se atrevia a revelar quem era a pessoa misteriosa. O medo de perder aquilo que possuíam era maior que a vontade de revelar aquela notícia ao mundo e aproveitar os seus sentimentos em pleno.

Em vez disso, e depois de vários relacionamentos falhados, depois do qual acaba por voltar sempre aos braços de alguém que não devia ter, resolvera que chegara o momento de assentar.

Casara com a pessoa que todos julgavam ser a adequada para si. Ginny Weasley, a bela ruiva, irmã do seu melhor amigo, e que mantinha por ele uma paixão louca desde que o vira pela primeira vez.

A cerimónia havia sido simples. Tão simples quanto a presença de todos os Weasley e mais os amigos haviam permitido. Alguns fotógrafos tentaram a sua sorte para captar algumas fotos do grande evento, e de facto, alguns haviam conseguido.

Os primeiros tempos haviam corrido bem. Pensara que finalmente teria aquilo que sempre desejara. Mas, como sempre acontecia na sua vida, as sombras do passado voltaram para atormentá-lo.

E de novo ele retornava aos braços de quem não devia. Traíra pela primeira vez a mulher numa noite fria e chuvosa de Novembro. Fora algo totalmente inesperado e nada planeado, que ocorrera porque todas as circunstâncias a isso o haviam conduzido. Fora um momento totalmente desprovido de sentimentos, apenas aquela necessidade básica que ambos os amantes tinham de saciar o seu desejo.

No dia seguinte voltou para casa. Encontrou a mulher e sentiu a culpa a remoer-lhe a consciência. Mas aquela era apenas uma dor. Apenas mais que ele depressa aprendeu a guardar para que não o incomodasse.

Em breves as traições se tornaram mais frequentes. Mas ele não queria saber. Eram aqueles momentos que lhe permitiam ter forças para enfrentar o seu dia-a-dia.

Algum tempo depois começara a beber por causa de uma notícia que o abalara. Naquelas noites mais sombrias em que não queria estar com Ginny, mas que também não a queria trair, atirara-se à bebida.

Fora assim que descobrira aquele local. Aquele local onde de alguma forma os seus país continuavam vivos. Depois das grandes bebedeiras, daquelas que o impossibilitavam sequer de se movimentar, acabava por ir ali parar de alguma forma. A um local que, no seu íntimo, sabia tratar-se apenas de mais uma ilusão da sua mente, mas que não conseguia deixar de revisitar. Conseguia regressar à realidade quando tinha vontade, mas nos últimos tempos isso parecia cada vez mais e mais difícil.

-Harry, tu sabes que tens de deixar de vir aqui! Não é bom para ti. Tu tens de enfrentar os teus problemas de frente! Lutar por aquilo que queres! Lutar pela tua vida. Lutar pela pessoa que realmente queres. – James encarou aquele homem tão parecido consigo próprio.

Harry riu amargamente.

-Lutar! Eu já não tenho forças para voltar a lutar. Já não consigo levantar-ma após dia e enfrentar os mesmos demónios. Só quero…

Calou-se. Pela sua mente passou uma ideia que poderia ser a solução dos seus problemas. Atrever-se-ia a verbalizá-la? Exporia aquele pensamento que, no seu entender, parecia tão aliciante?

-Eu só queria poder ficar aqui! Ficar aqui com vocês. Para sempre!

James e Lily encararam-no.

-Harry, tu sabes que nós nunca te mandaríamos embora. Mas… nós queremos o melhor para ti. E tu sabes, bem lá no teu íntimo, que ficar aqui não solucionará os teus problemas. Apenas fará as pessoas que gostam de ti sofrer. Tu tens alguém à tua espera do lado de lá. É por essa pessoa que tens de lutar. Não te preocupes com o que os outros pensam. Não ligues às críticas daqueles que não fazem a mínima ideia de quem tu és! Sê tu próprio.

As bochechas de Lily tinham um tom rosado quando terminou de proferir o discurso. Ela tinha razão. Ele sabia-o.

Ergueu-se e abraçou-os. Abraçou-os fortemente junto ao peito. Depois deixou-os e caminhou na direcção do quarto onde antes tinha despertado. Enquanto se deitava sobre a cama murmurou para ninguém em particular:

-Obrigado!

Algumas semanas depois, a notícia corria o mundo mágico como uma bomba. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, lutava contra um cancro, ao mesmo tempo em que tratava do seu divórcio. Nenhuma fonte queria adiantar quais os motivos do casal.

O falatório ocorreu durante semanas. Por todo o lado se ouviam aqueles que estavam contra a atitude de Harry e alguns quantos que apoiavam o garoto-que-derrotou-Voldemort.

Mais tarde, uma outra notícia vinha abalar toda a comunidade bruxa: Harry, depois de vencer a perigosa doença que o atingira, revelava a sua relação com Draco Malfoy, antigo Death Eather.

Nenhum deles tecia comentários, no entanto pareciam ambos bastante felizes com a revelação.

Finalmente, Harry Potter conquistara aquilo que durante tanto tempo desejara, e pelo qual lutara: uma vida!

A opinião daqueles que não o conheciam verdadeiramente era desconsiderada. Apenas as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida tinham o direito de opinar sobre o que quer que fosse. Esses, ele ouviria e consideraria!

Draco era a pessoa que Harry escolher para passar os dias da sua vida. A pessoa que lhe dava forças para enfrentar o dia-a-dia e para lutar contra a doença que o atingira. Sem ele, nunca teria conseguido suportar os dolorosos tratamentos. Nunca teria conseguido levantar-se da cama sabendo o que o esperava. Sem ele, teria desistido!

Agora, sentados os dois a ver o pôr-do-sol, abraçados, ninguém diria por aquilo que tinham passado, aquilo que tinham enfrentado para chegar ali. A vida ainda não era apenas felicidade, ainda existiam aqueles momentos em que Harry desejava voltar para aquele lugar só dele, em que os pais continuavam vivos. Mas bastava-lhe olhar para a face do loiro para saber que não o poderia fazer. Não enquanto tivesse alguém disposto a lutar por ele.

Enquanto isso acontecesse seria ali que ficaria e, quem sabe, quando fossem ambos muito velhinhos, não viessem a estar os dois lá, naquele lugar que só Harry conhecia. Um lugar para lá do real.


End file.
